This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The students at CSC this past year have been working on very diverse projects. Emily Baily has been involved in Dr. Mathew Bateman's lab where she is studying hte apoptosis inhibitor-5 gene during early zebrafish development. Currently she has cloned the gene and is looking at its expression pattern. Suzanne Morse began the year working in the lab of Ann Krejci however at the semester break no progress had been made on the mosquito project and Suzanne was moved to the laboratory of Avery Paulson, a new faculty here at CSC. Suzanne is helping Mr. Paulson begin new characterizing the pathogenic genes and strain variation of clostridium perfringes throughout the Midwest. This past year Ethan Mann has been continuing the work that he started this past summer in Omaha. He has not been working with any members of the faculty here at CSC. Finally, Sarah Lockwood was working with Dr. Ronald Weedon who has been testing the antimicrobial affects of desert willow extracts on pathogenic bacteria. Sarah is no longer working in the laboratory of Dr. Weedon and is focusing on her academics to maintain her progress toward degree completion.